


Smoke and Mirrors

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Film Noir, M/M, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: When the woman walks into his office, PI Alec Lightwood knows she brings trouble.He's just not expecting to get his trickiest case up to date.





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

The door to the shabby second-floor office opens with a creak as if protesting the visitor’s entrance. As soon as the woman steps out of the shadows, Alec knows she’s gonna be trouble. 

“Detective?” 

Alec sits straighter.

_Definitely _ trouble.

Not many know of his past in the police force, and even fewer go to the trouble of researching him before a consult. 

Being a cop didn’t pay much, but it was a steady job, unless you were caught turning a blind eye to border-crossing booze smugglers. But that’s another story, one Captain Garroway likes to remind Alec about over a pint, followed by the empty threat of revoking Alec’s PI license. 

Tough as nails, Luke Garroway, but a good man.

“Not detective. Just Alec Lightwood.” He leans back in his chair, gesturing for the woman to take a seat. “How can I help you?” 

She sits down with the confidence of someone who’s made many men weep. “Are you familiar with the name Bane?”

Alec knows that name all right. It’s a name that haunts him, always present in the back of his mind, conjuring the kind of thoughts a man has when he’s alone. 

“I’ve heard of him,” he answers, voice carefully neutral. 

“I need to find him.”

“He’s hard to find,” he says with a shrug. “The most elusive man in town, they say.”

“Can you find him or not?” the woman snaps, her crimson lips curving into a sneer before relaxing back into an insincere smile. 

Silence hangs in the air as Alec considers his options.

“It’s gonna cost you,” he says eventually. 

She stares at him, eyes assessing and calculating. At last, she waves her manicured hand dismissively. “Money is of no relevance to me.”

“Then we can talk business, ma’am.” 

* * *

  
Memories swirl in Alec’s mind, thick as the cigarette smoke blurring the edges of his surroundings in the pub’s dim lighting - or maybe that’s the whiskey he’s drinking.

Alec thinks about the first time he met Magnus Bane, supposedly just another criminal smuggling hooch in town. He thinks about the electricity in the air and about eyes burning into him. He remembers staring down the barrel of a piece and feeling no fear, just a jolt of adrenaline and the urge to grab the man by the lapels and kiss him.

And that’s what he does now. As soon as Magnus sits down next to him in the booth, Alec pulls him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss that leaves both of them breathing heavily.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips. “Not that I’m complaining, darling.” 

“Camille Belcourt. Ring a bell?” 

Magnus nods warily. “What about her?”

“You need to lay low, Magnus,” Alec warns. “She showed up in my office looking for you.”

Annoyance flashes briefly on Magnus’ face, but then he smiles. “And what did you tell her?”

Alec gives Magnus a slow, mischievous smile. “I took the case.”

Magnus’ laugh rings loud and bright across the booth. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the organizers. :)
> 
> I also need to say a HUGE thank you to Irisadler, who helped me (immensely) to twist this ficlet into shape. Thank you so much! <3 :)


End file.
